


Papyrus' Pet

by slimesurgeon



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Master/Pet, Other, Petplay, Reader-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-25 22:19:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16669393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slimesurgeon/pseuds/slimesurgeon
Summary: The Great Papyrus succeeds in capturing the human, which will surely land him his dream spot in the royal guard. If only the human wasn't so cute.-Reader is ambiguous gender (no mentions of genitals)-No sex, but fetish themes





	Papyrus' Pet

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! It's me, Slime! I've chosen to archive all of my fics here on ao3, so people can find them better.
> 
> This is another fic I wrote in October 2015. There was supposed to be a second part, which has been sitting half finished on my computer for uh...3 years. Needless to say, I don't think I'm getting back to it. Probably. Hopefully it is still enjoyable enough on its own!

From the moment you became acquainted with Papyrus, he’d made you smile nonstop. You’d never met someone with such perseverance, while also having a heart of gold like his. His puzzles amused you more and more as you progressed through them. Though they weren’t difficult for you to solve, his pride in his work was something you couldn’t ignore. You had played along whimsically, sometimes purposely failing just so he could have the chance to give you a hint, and you’d thank him for sharing his amazing intellect with you. He’d smile the biggest smile. He was having fun.

 

When it came down to your fight with him, you could tell he was just as conflicted as you. You each had your respective goals—his just happened to be the desire to capture you and hand you over to the royal guard for execution. Unnerving as that was, you couldn’t really blame him. It was his job; a job he was second guessing while attacking you. Though he hardly seemed to hold back, the look on his face seemed pleading. He had almost admitted he wanted to be your friend, after all, and your gut told you that perhaps the best thing you could do was continue playing along and hope for the best. After all, you couldn’t bring yourself to harm a fly, much less this man you were slowly falling for. You let him best you—which meant having to take a few scrapes and bruises—and the next thing you knew your sore body was being cradled in his arms as he walked you to your current destination.

 

“Prison,” Papyrus called it. It was a shed. He had laid you down on a small bed meant for a dog, looking rather remorseful about hurting you. He was quiet then. To your surprise though (or maybe it wasn’t so surprising), he knelt before you, bandaged your woulds, and wiped away the dirt and dried blood from your skin. His care for you was so obvious you blushed and looked down shyly, sighing out a “thank you.”

 

“Of course, human!” he exclaimed, “You should look your best when the royal guard comes to pick you up. It is a huge honor! I underestimated how incredibly powerful I am, and hurt you more than I intended.”

 

“It’s okay,” you picked your head back up to make eye contact, “A future royal guardsman should be strong, shouldn’t they?” You immediately regretted encouraging that at a time like this, but you couldn’t resist stroking his ego.

 

Papyrus’ cheeks turned just a bit pink. “Y-Yes, that is true. You are smart. Maybe as smart as me.” He got up and took a few steps back, placing himself on the other side of your prison’s bars and shutting the door. “I will return shortly with food for you! It will be a few hours until Undyne arrives, and I can not have you starving the whole time!” He closed the door of the shed behind him.

 

He’d overlooked the fact that the bars of your prison were wide enough for you to slip through. You had no interest in leaving of course, but it was comforting at least knowing that if worst came to worst, you could get away. You could not really see that being the case though. It was clear Papyrus had some kind of feelings for you—be it that he, too, had a crush on you or they were simply platonic—and with the right kind of convincing you might be able to gain his friendship and keep your soul. It was time to play along again, though this game would be a little different. You sat in your bed patiently waiting for him to return.

 

In just a few minutes Papyrus came through the door and opened the prison bars so he could step inside. He presented you with a dish that he placed on the floor in front of you—specifically, a dog food bowl filled with kibble. You stared at it, perplexed.

 

“Your dinner!” He grinned nervously, “…Th-This IS what humans eat, right? I have never had a pet human before.”

 

Pet? Indeed, playing this game would be interesting, but nonetheless fun. You giggled and lowered your face to the meal, scooping some into your mouth. It actually wasn’t terrible. It tasted meaty, although a bit dry, and admittedly you were hungry enough after that fight to lower your standards.

 

Papyrus looked pleased. “I also have something else for you.” You lifted your head to watch him reach into his scarf and remove a small strip-like object. He held it out in front of you so you could see. It was a red dog collar, with “PAPYRUS” written on it in marker.

 

“This way if you get lost,” he continued, “everyone will know who to return you to! Also, when the royal guard takes you to the king, there will be no question that I, the Great Papyrus, was the one who captured you!” he boasted smugly as he fastened the collar around your neck.

 

You blushed, and your skin tingled where his gloved hands brushed against you. You smiled nervously, looking up at him with pleading eyes, “Do I really have to go? I won’t see you anymore.”

 

Papyrus froze for a moment, a wave of melancholy washing his grin right off. His hands returned to his sides and he stared at you for a short moment. “Hmm… This is true… But…” he huffed, and then remained in silence. He was clearly befuddled at this point, unable to make a decision. You both were clearly at an impasse.

 

“Well, can we play a little bit before they come take me away?”

 

Papyrus’ smile began to return. “I would like that! What would you like to play?”

 

Your eyes darted around the room looking for something to work with, which was very little. There was a chew toy on the floor off to the side. You stared at it. “F…Fetch?” Well, it was something.

 

“That’s a great idea!” Papyrus jumped to his feet to collect the toy. “I have to warn you, though, I have practiced this game many times with dogs! One might say I am the greatest at it! It might be challenging for you to keep up! Nyeh heh heh heh!”

 

There were practically stars in your eyes. There was that zeal again, the thing that made you so infatuated when you played through all his puzzles. He was so passionate, so excited. If you had a tail to wag, you would. From your place on the floor you looked up at him eagerly.

 

For whatever reason, he hurled the thing across the room at full speed. It zoomed past your face, and your eyes followed as it ricocheted off the wall and landed just inches to the right of you.

 

“INCREDIBLE! You predicted where it would land and knowing this, you did not move an inch! I clearly underestimated your fetching prowess!”

 

You stifled your laughter as you picked up the toy in your mouth. Papyrus knelt and opened his palm for you to drop it in.

 

“Good human!” He put the toy down before his hand plopped onto your head and petted you. You let out a little coo of delight, feeling like you could melt right then and there. His hand was big. Though it hadn’t occurred to you until now, it was larger than the top of your head. He really did make you feel like a puppy compared to him.

 

“Oh? Humans like being petted like dogs do? I am also very knowledgeable and practiced in this skill. I know the absolute best spot for petting. You will soon be howling with excitement!” He placed one hand gently on your chest and the other on your back, gently lowering you down into a prone position. “BEHOLD!”

 

He pet your belly. You covered your face with your hands, trying to hide your blushing. His tenderness was so endearing you couldn’t stand it. It felt wonderful to feel such big, strong hands touch you in gentle ways. You didn’t want it to end.

 

“Wow! Taking care of a human is easier than I thought!” he chirped, continuing his petting. “It will be fun taking you for walks, giving you baths, letting you sleep on the end of my bed-”

 

“But didn’t you say I was going to be picked up in a few hours?”

 

The petting slowed to a halt. “Right…” he paused, thinking. “Uh… Perhaps they will be late. Or… forget to come until tomorrow!” He looked increasingly more nervous.

 

“Or forget to come at all.” you suggested.

 

Papyrus’ face lit up for a moment, before his hands swung over it. “Ohh! This is so complicated!” You rolled back onto your knees, crawling closer to Papyrus. You put your hands on his legs, gaining his attention.

 

“Hey, don’t be sad. You should just do whatever will make you the most happy.”

 

“Becoming an official royal guardsman is my dream..! But… if you go away, I will miss you. And that would make me unhappy, even though I should be happy.”

 

“I would miss you too…” you smiled, a little sadly. “I would be lost without my owner,” you fondly touched the collar around your neck, “Papyrus.”

 

His cheeks turned pink. His arms wrapped around you and he pulled you into an embrace that lifted you off the floor and into his lap. His body was gigantic around you, enveloping you, making you feel so small. You nuzzled his face, and soon your mind was lost in enamorment that led your lips to his mouth and kissed him. He couldn’t kiss back, you knew, but you relished in pressing against his teeth nonetheless. His cheeks got redder and he seems surprised, but he didn’t pull away from you. He waited for you to withdraw when you were ready.

 

Your face was placid as you pulled your head back to look at him. He was returning the feeling, looking at you dreamily. You both stayed still and silent, letting a minute pass to collect your respective thoughts.

 

“Human, I was thinking…” Papyrus narrowed his eyes and rubbed his chin, “there will be other humans. And other chances to capture them.” He shot you a pitiful look, seeking your affirmation. You smiled and gave it to him with a firm nod. Papyrus’ face lit up.“Right, exactly! You’re my human already. I don’t have to give you away if I don’t want to.”

 

Still in his embrace, you squeezed him comfortingly. You felt guilty knowing this would be a difficult thing to explain and possibly cause him trouble, but realistically, your persuasion skills when it came to hostile monsters hadn’t failed you yet. You would protect him if you had to. It would be alright.

 

Though you eventually wanted to reach the castle, in honesty you were in no rush, not while you were making so many great friends, and now especially—getting to be with Papyrus. Everything else could wait.


End file.
